


Allergic to Death

by AroWilson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroWilson/pseuds/AroWilson





	Allergic to Death

I laid in a pool of liquid that didn't belong in my green tub.  
I let the tears fall because I questioned if they'd ever fall again.  
I guess I'm allergic to death  
So when I was left so close to a flat line  
I got sick  
So sick I couldn't leave my bed  
But it was a sickness that no doctor could diagnosis  
I was left in a pool of fear  
I was left in a sea of depression  
I didn't understand  
I guess I am allergic to death  
So allergic that I feared it  
Yet it gave me a rush  
Adrenaline mixed with mental illness together in a tub to create a twisted mind  
Scars on the body fade  
But scars on the mind never do  
I guess I'm allergic to death  
I got my allergy shot  
I swear I did  
Is that why I don't feel sick?  
I lay in my tub with a stomach empty enough to feel the pills rattle around  
My life didn't flash  
Maybe it was because I had lived so little  
Maybe that was just a symbol to death  
There was a chance no one's life ever flashed before their eyes  
Yet I craved that flash  
I wanted to see all I had done in my life  
I guess I'm allergic to death  
So allergic that I ran from it  
So allergic that the bandages became my empi pen  
So allergic that the fingers down my throat was, for once, my life saver  
I guess I'm allergic to death


End file.
